Ruby Rose and Summer Fields Meet
by Maria65
Summary: After the invasion a teacher went into a coma and a new professor takes their place, but this Professor reminds Ruby of someone, but there is a slight difference that makes her believe it's not possible. But this Professor seems to want to get to know Ruby and Professor Ozpin believes someone might be back. All character's belong to Monty, no OC's.


Team RWBY, JNPR, CRDL, and CFVY all sat in the main hall with a few other teams and many teachers while Ozpin and Glynda were on the stage. Everyone had heard of a recently added teacher called Summer Fields and just the mention of Summer reminded Ruby of her mother as images flashed before her mind. Suddenly Glynda tapped the microphone grabbing her attention as everyone slowly stopped talking to hear what Goodwitch had to say.

"Good evening everyone, I know it has only been a week since the attack on Vale and as I'm sure you all wish to just relax and rest, I have someone you all should meet." Glynda said and walking on the stage was a woman who had Ruby nearly fainting.

She had long black hair to just below her shoulder-blades, silver eyes but something seemed odd about her hair. The color was dull at least some of it was but she ignored it in favor of staring at this woman's eyes. Her eyes were amazing, they were silver…just like hers, but then she remembered another one of her Professor's had silver eyes so she assumed it was just coincidence.

 _'It's just my imagination.'_ Ruby thought before hearing the woman, called Summer Field's clear her throat.

"Hello everyone, as stated earlier by Miss Goodwitch, my name is Summer Fields. You may call me Summer though, it's a pleasure to meet you all." Summer said as she gave a short bow as many students and all the teacher's clapped.

"As I'm sure you're all aware as a result of the attack, a teacher was gravelly hurt and is still in a coma. I came in for an interview and was assigned to take over that teacher's position. I may not be as good as the previous teacher who taught you all how to better control one's semblance or use your weapon in cooperation with your semblance, but I will try my best to be just as good." Summer said and many students whooped and cheered at that and she giggled.

"All I ask is that you at least bear with me, it has been a long time since I last spent time with students. As I look out upon you all, I see those wishing to learn everything they can to become the best Huntress's and Huntsmen. I hope I can help you get closer to your goals." Summer said and the student's cheered some more.

"Hey, doesn't she look like mom Ruby?" Yang asked her little sister, even as Ruby gave a slow nod.

"You're mother? You mean Summer Rose?" Weiss asked and Yang looked at her, but nodded.

"Yes, how do you know mother's name?" Yang asked a little shocked, even as Blake quickly looked at them.

"You know Summer Rose as well Weiss?" Blake asked making Yang jerk back in surprise.

"Wait, you too Blake?" Yang asked as her purple eyes widened.

"Yes, I meet Summer Rose a few times. She did a few jobs for my father, like escorting a Dust Train to prevent attacks by the White Fang." Weiss explained and Blake smiled.

"I meet Summer only once, but she seemed like a wonderful woman. We were having a riot outside a restaurant that wouldn't serve Fanus and a person threw a rock at one of the adults but accidentally hit me. The adults tried to console me and I suddenly saw a flurry of white petals before a woman with black and red hair, with silver eyes pinned the guy who threw the rock against the restaurant wall." Blake said before bringing a hand to her chin to think.

"I remember her threatening the guy before she tried to help me and gave me a white rose. I still have the rose, but I use it as a bookmark now since it wilted." Blake explained and Ruby with Yang seemed shocked.

"Wow, seems like mom is more famous than we thought, eh Ruby?" Yang asked her little sister who nodded.

As the students left Ruby felt eyes on her and noticed Summer watching her, who smiled and waved her over. Ruby seemed confused but walked toward the black haired, silver eyed woman anyways.

"You are Ruby, correct?" Summer asked Ruby, who nodded.

"Y-yes, and you are Summer Fields, right?" Ruby questioned, in which Summer nodded to her question.

"Yes, that would be me. I've heard quite a bit about you from Professor Ozpin; tells me you are a remarkable girl." Summer said as they left the main hall together.

"Really?" Ruby asked, blushing a little.

"Yes, he says you have a lot of possibilities open to you and that you had an incredible person train you." Summer said and Ruby giggled.

"I learned everything from my Uncle Qrow, he taught me how to use my Scythe and how to get the transforming mechanism working correctly. Despite the kickback this thing has I'm able to use it efficiently." Ruby said with a proud smile in which Summer smirked.

"So you wield a Scythe as well?" Summer asked and before Ruby could question her Summer brought out her own Scythe.

"WOW!" Ruby exclaimed, shock and awe in her eyes.

The scythe was in similar design to Ruby minus the scope that was usually on it but it seemed a bit bulkier at the mid and hilt of the weapon but it was obvious it could transform just like Ruby's scythe, Crescent Rose.

"This here is my baby, Crescent Strike or as an old friend once said White Blood seeing as I always wore white when I was a Huntress." Summer said as she stroke the white and black transforming Scythe.

"It's beautiful." Ruby said in awe, making Summer smirk as an idea popped in her head.

"Would you like to see it in action?" Summer asked and Ruby looked at her shocked, before shaking her head in excitement.

"Yes please, please, please, please pl-!" Ruby pleaded and Summer laughed, cutting her off.

"Okay, okay; don't have to beg, let's go outside so I can show you." Summer said and the two went outside.

As they stood opposite of one another, Ruby acting as her opponent so Summer had a target to show her power. Ruby watched as Summer bent her legs a little and her aura automatically activated and the ground started to crack and break as vines made their way out onto the ground. As Summer charged, Ruby went to jump back but vines shot up to cover her either way as Summer's scythe slashed through the vines and a faded white crescent left in its wake but she struck again making Ruby back flip to avoid getting hit.

"You'll have to be faster than that Ruby!" Summer shouted as she swung downward a white arc headed toward in her a crescent shape.

"I can't always protect you with my aura." Summer stated and Ruby growled as she jumped up, using her scythe.

"I want you to go all out!" Summer stated as she was right up to Ruby and used her aura to blow Ruby back as her scythe slammed down where Ruby was.

Ruby was surprised, this teacher seemed much stronger than the rest of the teacher's and she was leagues ahead of the students. She wondered what kind of woman this Huntress once was and what she did before coming to the school, was she still a Huntress? As Ruby noticed Summer jump back she saw her transform her scythe into what looked like a mini-machine gun based on the barrel and the ammo that Summer cocked in it trailed.

"MOVE!" Summer shouted as she pulled the trigger.

Ruby jumped out of the way as bullets flew past her at a high rate just like a machine gun and she wondered how that barrel fit in such a tight area, even at the bulked spot she saw. As the bullets suddenly stopped she looked at Summer and saw her sigh and transform her mini-machine gun back into a scythe.

"How did you get it to fit in such a small area? It's incredible!" Ruby exclaimed and Summer giggled as she allowed her scythe to fold full and tied it to her waist.

"It's a much older version and I have to make repairs every now and then as the barrel likes to unlock itself; but either way it's fine. Still works for me perfectly." Summer said with pride in her voice and Ruby's eyes seemed to sparkle.

"You are awesome!" Ruby said and Summer smiled at her.

"You want to learn everything I know?" Summer asked and Ruby stared at her with wide eyes, dumbstruck.

"Excuse me?" She questioned, not sure if what she heard was right.

"Do you want to learn from me? You know, be my pupil?" Summer asked and Ruby was speechless.

"I've never met another student who shows such promise to be a Huntress, plus I'm sure there are some things I can show you." Summer said with a wink, and Ruby blushed embarrassed.

"If it's no problem, I'd love to learn more!" Ruby said with a smile that made Summer feel warm.

"Alright then…" she trailed off as she walked toward Ruby, placing her hands on her shoulder.

"Ruby Rose, I Summer Fields, will teach you everything I know; I will help you reach your goal of becoming a wonderful Huntress." Summer said, her silver eyes connecting with Ruby's own silver eyes.

The two smiled at one another, before they decided to head back inside. As they spoke, Summer couldn't remove the smile from her face; while she would love to tell the girl beside her something, she couldn't let Ruby know.

 _'I just want to be a part of her life, even if it's not as who I truly am. Even if I have to be just a teacher.'_ Summer thought as her and Ruby parted ways.

 **Outside:** Professor Ozpin stopped at the area where Ruby Rose and Summer Fields had their training exercise and knelt. Left on the ground was a few spare white petals from a rose. As Ozpin held one up it faded as did the rest…semblance combined with aura…the woman tried to hide her tracks.

 _'I can't assume she has returned, I can't jump to conclusions no matter how much I want to. But if you have returned…I hope you will watched her together with me…My Rose…'_ Professor Ozpin thought as he turned around and walked back inside.

 **Okay, so I went back to my old style but I might switch it up again soon I hate making all these spaces when I know I shouldn't. The style I used last time about killed me because I didn't know when to space and when I shouldn't and I've used this style since I was 14. A huge progress from a script style I used for a long time... Either way Summer Field's remind anyone of a certain someone? I got awesome review's on my last RWBY fic so I decided to post the next one I was on. Another is coming up though so stayed tuned!**


End file.
